


Felt Instead of Heard

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Angst, Contests, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Love Confessions, Muteness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will he understand this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Instead of Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Walt Disney Pictures… and whoever owns the rights of the Broadway show.

My heart pounds wildly, and my hands shake slightly as I slowly step away from the group of maidens. My nervousness fades away, and I forget about the crowd staring curiously at me when I look into the eyes of Prince Eric. My Eric. Unlike Grimsby's, his expression is welcoming.

"You have nothing to lose," he says encouragingly.

I had not originally planned to enter the contest. Yet Eric had looked so sad, so disappointed at not hearing the voice he had been searching for that I had hurried into the princesses' midst without thinking. I wanted to exclaim, "It's me, it's me!"

Now here I am.

My mind starts to race as I move closer to Eric. What can I do? I cannot sing or speak. I have tried in vain to tell him who I am, that I rescued him, illustrating with my hands. I only confuse him, and myself. How then can I explain? If only…

"Go ahead, Ariel." His tone is gentle and patient, and dark eyes soft.

My heart warms and I halt several feet from Eric. My whirling thoughts grow quiet, and I know what I want most for him to understand. Gazing at him, I slowly perform the dance he taught me my first night here, words in every step. _Eric, I love you_. Stretching one foot forward, I end by giving him a deep bow. Slowly I raise my head, searching for his reaction. He's staring at me, and—

"Hahahaha!"

Some of the princesses laughing loudly scatter the bubble that surrounds me and Eric, separating us from the rest of the world. I turn to the chuckling girls and discover the mixture of confusion, annoyance, and disapproval on the rest of the courtiers' faces. My cheeks begin to burn. They did not understand… _Eric_ did not understand! And my heart breaks.

I spin around to flee the great hall, but Carlotta intercepts me and I cling to her, crying silent tears. I tremble as she rocks me and whispers comfortingly into my ear. "Oh, you poor child. It will be all right." I cry harder, faintly shaking my head. My time here ends at sunset. I will transform back into a mermaid, never to see Eric again.

"She didn't utter a sound!"

Grimsby's exasperated voice reaches me, and I squeeze my eyes shut tighter. No, I had not. Carlotta kisses my head.

"Really? That's funny because I heard every single word, clear as a bell."

Eric? He…? I lift my face from Carlotta's shoulder and look back. My and Eric's gazes lock. The concern in his eyes rapidly vanishes, replaced with a shimmering light, similar to when we were on the lagoon. Only brighter, stronger, more tender. My breath catches in my throat, and I wonder as he steps toward me.

"Ariel, I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
